Everyone Loves A Drop Of Bolly
by SilverCiara
Summary: DI Alex Drake has been shot by her DCI and is in a coma. The team is falling apart slowly and Hunt is battling his work and his feelings. All this is pushed aside when a body is found in suspicious circumstances but, can the team handle it?
1. Chapter 1

Everyone Loves A Drop Of Bolly

The ear-splitting wail bounced off the tall walls, echoing thrice before receding into an inaudible sound. As a result the footsteps approaching stopped as a shadow engulfed the figure lying upon the bed. The dark outline drew a sharp contrast against the light backdrop in the room. The large space welcomed the cold shadow, encouraging it in, asking for more. The shadow contracted as the man from whom it was cast crouched to touch the figure. Two dark leather gloves fell to the floor as the hands of this man reached the face of the figure. It was a female, with soft brown hair and green eyes, currently closed. Her face pale and cold and her body disturbingly still. The blue gown fell to her uncovered knees, her feet covered in white cotton. Her arms lay limp beside her, a single bangle around her wrist, identifying her. The man's rough hands stroked a single piece of fallen hair from her eyes and lingered there a moment longer than necessary. His eyes took in the scene before him. Full of many emotions he took her soft face in both hands and shook her. The sounds escaping his lips getting louder with each shake.

'Bolly, Please. Bolly. Don't do this. BOLLY! DON'T DO THIS TO ME! '

His face twisted in anger as he took one last fleeting look and turned back towards the door. He stood still, the thoughts of the events unfolding in front of him. The doctors were unsure if she would ever return to this world. He left, once again, to the back drop of a single screech. If he had only stopped to listen he would have heard the words which had just escaped Alex's lips.

***

The images flashed once then they were gone. Obscured by the bright lights and pale contrast. Once again they flashed, a few seconds before they were gone. The outline of a door was possible to make out. They flashed once again to reveal bright lights above, a small bedside table and a chair in the far left corner. Soon the image disappeared and nothing was left but a faded sound of an official voice being played over and over again, as if through a broken radio.

''We are still identifying the problems in Alex's case. There appears to be some cranial problems which would result in the unconscious state which she seems to be experiencing now. We are working our hardest to bring Alex back to a healthy, conscious state. We will call you when we have any information. Thanks for your time Inspector.'

A more familiar voice made its way through the crackly system, a totally different wave length then the first. Clearer, louder, Softer almost.

'Just get her out of there okay? You are supposed to be the best of the best. Prove it. Right I'm off, been reports of a junkie being killed.'

The voice faded out and as it did so a single word escaped the distressed patient's mouth.

'Gene?'

***

The screech of car tires reached the ear of the Detective Chief Inspector before anyone else. The off-white coloured car reached its destination as the doors opened to reveal his two most trusted men. Carling and Skelton walked over to Hunt, both rubbing their heads and look of thunder on their faces.

'Alright Guv, Err... Shaz said something about a body being found in a park?' Chris asked his superior sleepily, his hand ruffling up his highlighted hair.

'Waste of time, if you ask me, overdose. Why is CID in on this? Got me outta bed for a fucking Junkie.' Carling spat his final words out then lit a fag, not offering them around.

'Stop complaining and get in the Quattro you miserable gits!' Giving Skelton a shove before turning.

The three men walk in unison, leaving the off-white car behind them and entering the Guv's Quattro. The car started and, with the typical screech of the tyres, turned the corner and left, the flash of deepest red lingering a moment longer then needed. The roads were surprisingly quiet as the men arrived at the scene. The gardens the body had been found in were wild and unkept, Chris slipping on a fallen plank of wood before joining the rest of his team. A young PC by the name of Greene welcomed them and showed them to the body. The man was young, late 20's Hunt would guess. He had a boyish innocent face, though looks can be the perfect mask for a criminal to hide behind. The victim was of a slim build, wearing clothes too big for him and a large slash in the yellow top he was wearing, although no blood was present. The body lay in an unnatural position; his head slumped and laid on a large rock. The man's arms lay across the chest, hands clamped on the opposite shoulder, as if in a coffin and his feet crossed.

'Do we have a Name?'

Pulling out a notepad, the PC answered Hunt's question by handing him a sheet of paper. Hunt put it in his pocket without a glance.

'Was found on him, Daniel Haynes, aged 28. The note seems to be a suicide note, but considering the way he was found it appears he had help with moving his body. Murder is high on the cards. Post Mortem results should be here by Wednesday.'

'And the slash? Recent wound or was he that much of a junkie he had to wear these tatty clothes?'

'Appears to be old clothes. No visible wounds from quick inspection, although this was found on him' Greene threw Chris a bag, in which the contents were cocaine.

'Oh, now this is getting interesting. So Drugs seems to be the MO? Simple.' Hunt turned to go, putting on his gloves and shoving his hands into his suit pockets. The harsh rustling of paper made the DCI stop. He pulled it out and read it. His face dropping he returned the grim look the PC was giving him. Hunt muttered on one word.

'Shit.'

***

The doors of Fenchurch east opened and closed with a bang. Viv behind the desk shouted out as the mature man with grey hair, shocking blue eyes and en exquisite suit walked without hesitating through the station.

'Excuse Me Sir. Can I help you? Erm…Sorry Sir, but you can't go there.'

The man didn't even glance at Viv before opening the door leading to CID. Viv grabbed his arm pulling him back and stared him in the eye.

' Sir, I must ask you to return to reception.'

The man finally meet his glance, unwillingly. He held his eyes there, holding him there, threateningly. This was quite clearly a man not usually challenged.

'I need to speak to DI Drake. I believe she works here?' His voice was cold, hard and one of authority.

'I'm afraid she is not here at the moment. Who are you sir? What is this regarding?'

The man's eyes wondered down to his shoes before speaking, his voice strong and confident.

'That is of no concern to you. I need to speak to her now.'

'I'm afraid that will be near impossible considering...'

'NOW! Tell me, where is she?!'

His voice raised in anger, grabbing Viv's arms. Anger flashed in his eyes, quick, unexpected but left so quickly Viv was unsure if it was there at all. Viv hesitated, he could of sworn them eyes were those of Drake's but upon re-examination he found he was wrong. Dismissing this thought he answered the man's question.

'Room 67, Intensive Care Unit.'

The man eyes widened, his arms dropped, as did his knees. Viv stared at the man lying on the floor in front of him, and called for an ambulance.

***


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

The double doors leading into CID made a loud crash as DCI Hunt walked through them. Without laying his eyes upon anyone in the room he opened the door to his office, pulled the blind and sat down. He took a sip of his drink, laying the glass down heavily on his unused computer. His hands reached out to take the receiver off the phone, before changing his mind and placing it back down. He pulled out the note from his pocket. He just couldn't understand the young man's intentions. Why would someone kill him? Why would the put him in that position? Who's the next victim? The way in which the victim was found it is almost certain that it was not an isolated case. There will be more, Hunt was certain of it.

Gene stood, his long black coat falling clumsily to the floor. He removed the glass from the computer, downed the remaining contents and pulled open the door to reveal his trustworthy team. Shaz was sitting at her desk, typing with a fast, steady rhythm. Her desk untidy and withholding the contents of her lunch. The next desk was playing host to Skelton's bottom. Chris was sitting chatting to Ray at the next desk across, playing with his hair and glancing every so often at his girlfriend. Both Chris and Ray's desk were a mess, piles of work to be done and bins overflowing with all kinds of rubbish. Typical. The only other desk was Drake's. Hers was immaculate as always. Neat piles categorised according to when then needed to be done. A single rose lay on her desk. It was wilting, losing the rich red colour quickly. Gene walked over to it and held it between his fingers. Who had sent her this? Gene remembered back to the day after she had been shot. The detective superintendent had called Hunt to his office. They had discussed the events leading up to his DI ending up in Intensive Care. There was to be an on-going investigation but Hunt's superior officers had got Gene off lightly and no further action had been taken immediately, although an investigation will continue when Alex comes back. Gene sighed quietly, placing the rose roughly back on the desk and turned to his team.

'Right, as I'm sure you know this morning a junkie was found dead. Murdered. Looks like there will be more victims. We need to find the killer. We need to keep it squeaky clean considering the events involving DI Drake.'

Shaz stood up. In her was a piece of paper which she handed to her DCI.

' It's the address of Daniel Haynes Mother and Father, Dad's an ex-copper.'

'Right, Chris, Ray, get your coats. Let's pay a visit to Mr. and Mrs. Haynes.'

The home of the Haynes' was so nice it was unbelievable the body now lying on the mortuary slab had ever steeped foot in this home, let alone lived in it. Spread over three stories were 5 bedrooms, 3 bathrooms and two game rooms all playing host to an elderly couple. The Quattro pulled up to the house alone. He had thought it best for him to leave Chris and Ray in CID, while he keeps himself as busy as he can. Time equates to overthinking and he needed to keep his mind as clear as possible for the time being. He pulled his coat together as he approached the over towering home, his snake skinned boots crunching on the gravel loudly. The door opened before his hand even reached the door. In the frame stood a young man, suited and booted, and a look of despair on his face. His mouth opened and out of it slithered a husky voice.

'Welcome to the Haynes'

Hunt pulled out his badge and a look of recognition passed upon the young man's face. It was clear he had relived this scene many times before.

'DCI Hunt, Fenchurch East. Here to talk to The Haynes'

Before any acknowledgement Gene entered the home, walked in and opened the door to the left leading to the living room. Inside it was decorated modestly although, very dated. The walls were lined with bookcases and the books inside them were in various languages, some without titles at all. There was a roaring fireplace and around it was two grand armchairs, both occupied by an aging Mr and Mrs Haynes. Hunt cleared his throat as the young man entered the room again and replaced some books which had been left open on a wooden table beside the fireplace. Mr Haynes turned and his face scrunched up in confusion as he posed the obvious question.

'And you are?'

'DCI Hunt, Fenchurch East, I'm here to talk to you about your son. There's no nice way to say this, I'm sorry. We found his body this morning and are currently investigating causes of death.'

Before he could finish Mrs Haynes burst into tears and left the room, followed by her husband. Hunt put his arm out and stopped Mr Haynes.

'We found cocaine on his body. Were you aware of Daniel's involvement in drugs?'

He turned towards Gene and his eyes began to water as his voice cracked.

'He was given a warning 2 years ago, but he told us he had finished with them. He wouldn't lie to us. It had to planted on him. Now if you don't mind my wife is in distress!'

Without as much as an acknowledgement he left Gene standing with the backdrop of the dying fire behind him.

***

The bright surgical lights surrounded the 4 surgeons, all in clinical blue robes and masks hanging around their necks. On the table before them was an elderly, grey haired, man. His condition was weak and without this operation his chances of survival would drop to less than 1 in 1000. His heart failure was severe and it was up to the surgeon to return him to health. As the first surgeon placed his mask upon his face and picked up the medical instrument, poised ready to make the first incision, the man on the table decided his time on this earth was well and truly over. As was his search for Alex Drake. He would leave the earth without passing on his knowledge to the only person in this world who would understand what it means.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The chilly, early spring air blew harshly across the three men standing on the London Street. All standing in an orderly line, as if standing to attention. The streets were busy, but the depressing side road which these three stood, was as dead as a dodo. No cars lined the street other than Hunt's trademark red Quattro. Ray turned to his boss and, with a sigh, said with a sharp edge to his voice, 'Shouldn't I be having a bigger part in this investigation? I am a DI you know.'

'And I'm your DCI. Don't get too big for your boots Raymondo, or I will get someone else to fill 'em.''

Hunt turned, with hesitation, towards the emerging figure in the distance. Shaz had been sent into a local bar to get to know a local dealer, thought to be connected with the deceased. Lawrence Pritchard was well known on the streets, for all the wrong reasons. If anyone had drugs, it was most likely from Pritchard. In his early 20's, with soft blonde hair and boyish good looks he was a winner with the girls and was smart enough to not get caught by the cops. From the same area as Haynes and with connections to Haynes' friends he had a good chance of knowing about the death. If we could get enough information out of him it could lead us to the killer.

Shaz's sharp black hair was blowing around her face and her slim figure moving at a fast pace as if avoid something behind her. Her typically 80's outfit standing out against the suits and jeans being worn by the male members of the team. Shaz missed Alex and having a female role model she could talk to. She would never forget how she had saved her life and for that she was very grateful. She continued towards the men and turned first to Chris, greeting him, before Hunt asked impatiently;

'So? What happened?'

'Well, it couldn't get much out of him. He was suspicious, on the lookout for coppers.'

'Yeah, well with you dressed like that I aint surprised! Probably smell the cop in you.'

Ignoring the Guv's comment she continued.

'I did find out he will be at this club Friday night though Guv.'

Shaz handed the Guv a flyer for one of the most exquisite clubs in London. His face scrunching in disgust was enough to see this was not Gene's type of things. He enjoyed a drink but a load of poofs dancing in skimpy outfits, as he put it, was not something he enjoyed. He looked at Chris, Ray and Shaz and without a word got into the Quattro. Shouting over his back the usual.

'Well come on then, What're you waiting for?!'

With a shared look of displeasure the three followed their DCI and got into the Quattro without a word exchanged between them.

***

Viv sat behind the front desk, with his workload piling up on the wooden desk and unfinished cups of coffee lain strewn across it. The dark brown phone was screeching at him to answer it and the young lady walking through the front doors had a face worthy of the thunder being played out on the streets of London. The long days were taking its toll. With DI Drake not in everyone was struggling to make ends meet with the work load doubling now the body of Haynes has been found. Deciding he would much rather deal with the phone than the miserable woman standing before him, he put down his pen and leaned back on his chair to answer it. Before he could announce himself the caller's serious voice spoke.

'This is from the Intensive Care Unit. Is a available?'

Viv's face was frozen with worry. The caller appeared too cold for it to be the bearer good news. Alex had better be okay.

The door to DCI Gene Hunt's office opened at exactly the same time as CID's doors crashed against the wall. Hunt took in the look on Viv's face and knew within seconds that it was serious. Only one thing came into his mind. Bolly. Gene strode pass him and went straight to the phone lying on the untidy desk. Without hesitation he answered it.

'Yes?'

'Is this Inspector Hunt?'

'Yes. DCI Hunt speaking.'

'I have some news regarding your DI.'

'Good Or Bad?'

'Well sir, come and speak to her yourself and you will see. Upon waking up it were you she asked for.'

***

Alex raised her hand to her soft brown hair, now tangled in an unrecognisable mess. Her head was banging, the pain getting worse with each waking moment. Her eyes could only stay open for a second before the light becoming so unbearable she needed to retreat back into the comfort of the darkness. Her eyelids were heavy, denied of sleep almost, laughable considering the state she had been in for the last month or so. The feeling was returning to her fingertips and toes, her legs losing the heaviness and her eyes adjusting to the sterile light produced in the room. She could only see the lights above and the nicotine stained celling, no doubt contributed to by Hunt. The bed she was placed upon was hard and uncomfortable and the covers itchy. Throwing them off herself, she sat up. Her now bare feet touching the unbelievably cold floor. Only when she stood, did the gown which she wore, fall to her knees. Peeling it off to inspect the wound, she saw her pale white skin looking most unhealthy. The place in which her DCI had shot her was covered and only now she had noticed it did she realise how painful it was. Placing the gown back upon herself, she lay back down on the hard bed and spoke to the empty room.

'Molly? I thought I was back. Molly' Her words faded, lost behind the tears now falling from her hazel eyes. She closed her eyes on the unhappiness now portrayed in them and fell into a deep sleep. Dreaming of her daughter, and the false hope she was given.

What seemed like only seconds later she was woken by the sound of the heavy door being closed. Alex shuffled in her bed and opened her eyes slightly before opening her mouth.

'Gene?'

The warm touch of human flesh was felt on her arm and within seconds Alex's eyes were wide open. Instead of the sight she hoped for a doctor stood over her bed his hand on her arm.

'Alex, It may take some to adjust to your surroundings. You have suffered some serious damage and you mind will take time to adjust, as will your body. I want you to take it easy. You will be kept in here for a few days, under supervision, before we will allow you to return home. When you do you need to take it easy, no more playing with guns, that's for sure.'

'Thanks. For everything'

Alex smiled and glanced towards the clock above the door. 12.45pm, She thought back to CID and wondered what Gene and the gang are up to. She couldn't wait to get back into the swing of things, but the thought of Molly kept interrupting the sweet thoughts of 1983.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

The door had been left open and now a slight breeze was drifting through. He assumed this was what had woken him, but looking around he saw a young nurse, early 20's he would guess, sitting on the chair next to him. She smiled at him and asked him if he was okay. He raised his hand and rubbed his eyes. This was not right. He was sure he had left this world, left Alex behind. What had happened after he had collapassed? A soft voice reached his ears, at which point he snapped his head round to look at the source.

'We almost lost you on the operating table. You wanted to go, but the surgeon fought hard to bring you back. You will be back on your feet in no time; the operation was a complete success!'

The smile on her face was large and it was still there as she left the room, closing the door behind her. His legs were heavy, and he was unsure if he would ever feel like he had done before. Although the only thing on his mind was her. Her short, brown hair, her hazel eyes and the secret world in which they both shared. He had been studying her for months now, and was aware of the failed attempts of Summers to try and connect and corrupt her. He had seen the shooting and the shock etched on the whole team. He wouldn't fail her like Hunt and Summers. He would guide her through this life and on to the next one. He would take her from the harsh grasp of Hunt back to her daughter. Back to 2008. Back to where she belongs.

***

Alex's eyes shot towards the door. She could have sworn she had just heard it creek. She returned her eyes to the book in her hand, no longer interested she folded the page and returned it to her bedside table. She had various flowers and cards from CID all with heart-warming messages, well if you count, 'Wake up you lazy sod' from none other than Hunt. Only sitting in this bed for hours on end did she realise how much she loved her job. She missed the thrill of the chase and the constant chatter, the familiar faces and the rough voice of her DCI. Especially her DCI. She laughed to herself, no self-respecting woman pines for Gene Hunt. She may get lost behind those eyes, or taken aback at the sharpness of his voice, but never would she admit it. Oh no, she could not fall for a man like Gene Hunt. Too late. She could hear the sound of voices outside her room, probably just nurses Alex thought and closed her eyes. Images of Molly came to her. Her beautiful daughter who she has left in a world which she can't find a way back to. A soft tear fell from her eye, but with one swift movement she removed any traced of it. Talking a sip from a bottle of water to calm herself, she trained her eyes once again on the wooden door. To Alex's surprise it opened. In the doorway stood none other than the man she was just thinking of. Behind him were Shaz, Chris and Ray, eager to look over the Guv's shoulder and welcome Alex back. Hunt looked tired. He had a withdrawn look and signs of this were apparent in the way he had dressed himself. His shirt was crumpled, tie askew and button undone. He walked in took one look at Alex and gave her his little half smile, then as quickly as it came it was gone. Gene sat in the chair next to Alex's bed, turned to Shaz and nodded his head. Shaz ran in gave Alex a hug and rushed out with all kinds of words.

'Ma'am,We have missed you so much! It's going to be so much better with you back!'

Alex mustered a smile and glanced at Chris and Ray, standing uncomfortably behind the Guv. She could feel it now, what she had missed. As weird as it sounds, sitting here in this bed seems much more 'real' than the world in which Molly is stuck. Gene. Again, the one constant. Everything revolves around him. Looking at him she wondered if he knew. If he understood what had been happening to her and where she has come from. Gene rose to his feet and collected a bag which Alex had not noticed before. He laid it on top of the uncomfortable bed sheets and his loud voice boomed towards her ears.

'I, err, Brought you some clothes, Bolly. Have a shower, get changed and be at the station by 2.'

Alex looked at him in disbelief. Her reply automated.

'What? I've only been awake for 2 days and you want me back on the job, are you mad?'

'Drake, it's in the station or off the team, your call.'

He swept his eyes from her to the boys and walked out of the room, his black coat swaying behind him as he went. Ray followed, murmuring a 'hope you feel better' and leaving behind nothing but the scent of his aftershave. Chris, looking uncomfortable, walked up to Alex's bed, squeezed her hand and followed his superiors. The last in the room, Shaz, gave Alex one last hug, mentioned how she picked the clothes and left too. Alex wondered what the clothes in the bag were like. She was aware Shaz's fashion was a bit too daring for her, and she was beginning to worry about what she had been given to wear. Opening the bag left by hunt, she spotted a dark blue top, with a vibrant picture on it. With it were leggings and a pair of red shoes which Alex adored at first glance. Alex stood and as she did so she noticed a small folded piece of paper. She crouched so as to see it clearer. On it was her name, and underneath it a date. The date of her shooting. Why would he have that written down? Was this a note? Or something Alex was not to find? Just as she was about to unfold the paper, a knocking at her door startled her so she shoved it into the bag on her bed and rose to her feet. The door opened and a young woman in a blue uniform entered the room.

'Ms. Drake, DCI Hunt has told us he will be collecting you at 1.45pm. Please be prepared and wait in the allocated room. How are you feeling?'

'Much better thanks, I still have a small headache, but I think I just need some rest. Would you mind showing me the showers?'

'Of course not, Follow me'

Alex grabbed the bag and followed the nurse with the flowing blonde hair, to the end of the corridor and entered the room. It was a small room with nothing other than a shower and a toilet in it. Saying her thanks, Alex shut the door and peeled off her clothes. Her body was pale, like a mere imitation of her former self. It would get better though, as will her scar. Shaking her head clear of thoughts she entered the warm shower and washed away all worries for the time being.

***

Gene re-entered the currently unoccupied room of DI Drake. It was such a grim place to be stuck for such long periods of time. Did Bolly not realise he was saving her from this hellhole? He leaned against the wall facing the door and inspected the cards and flowers, now wilting, on the bedside table. She was loved, DI Drake, that was sure. He wondered who would be by his bedside if this was him. He thought back to the tape he had found on his desk. Was she really planning against him? He doubted it, but time would tell. He sat down on her bed and he could smell her instantly. Breathing it in he thought of her limp body lying before him. He cannot believe he had shot his DI. He was dreading the investigation to come. Who can he trust after Mac? He could just about trust himself, let alone anyone else. He's was seeing Ray becoming bored with this life and Chris was willing to learn from whoever is willing to teach, but would they leave Gene for better prospects? Times like these that he missed Tyler. He seemed to attract the weirdo's. And DI Drake was about as mad as they come.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The silence was eerie, being broken only by the crackle of the radio every so often. Gene was focusing on the roads but, out of the corner of his eye, he was watching the drawn face of DI Drake. Adamant that his decision to return her to work was the right choice, he felt no guilt in taking her from the safety of the Hospital to the danger of the streets of London. The red Quattro spun round the corner and approached the station. Only then did Alex speak, breaking the silence at last.

'Are you going to tell me about this case or am I going to have to guess?' Alex slammed the car door as she said this and followed Hunt up the steps.

'This aint bloody jackanory Bolly.'

'And I am not psychic! You want me to head into CID blindfolded and hope I stumble across the suspect?'

'If you bothered to look there is as case file on your desk!'

'For God's Sake Gene, You cannot…'

Alex stopped in her tracks as two familiar voices coming from CID became louder and louder. Alex and Gene exchanged confused looks and with a slight nod of the head they both opened the doors of CID to find a surprising sight.

'What is going on here?' Gene asked the stunned room. In the middle were a bright red Chris and a clearly pissed off Shaz. Both ignored the Guv's question and remained locked in a fiery argument. Several sharp words and glances were exchanged before Hunt stepped between them and asked what was happening. Neither answered, and as Chris exited the room heading for the street, Shaz sat at her desk and continued to type a letter with unnecessary force. Gene was getting agitated now, his voice getting louder. Gene was never ignored.

'Oh No, I wasn't expecting an answer.' He walked over to Ray. 'Ray, cough it up, or you behind will be having a very unpleasant meeting with my boots!'

Ray sighed sat down and looked into the Guvs eyes.

'They've had an argument.'

'Oh really? Their dulcet tones suggest they were having a loving conversation!'

Ray rolled his eyes before replying.

' The weddings off. They have broken up. Chris wouldn't tell me why.'Ray's voice became louder. 'I bought a suit and everything!'

Gene gave a last look at the team, all avoiding Shaz's eye, and beckoned Alex to join him in his office. His office was a complete mess. Files not only littered the desk but, were also collected in piles on the floor. Various alcoholic bottles were falling out of the bin and the dart board had a notable number of new holes in it. It looked as though he hadn't left this office in weeks. He sat down and Alex made room on his desk and sat on there, her legs dangling limply. It wasn't long before she spotted a file she did not notice, Picking it up she asked Gene about it.

'Is this the new case?' Opening the file she inspected it briefly. 'A drug user?' What's so interesting about him?'

'Look at the rest. It's the way he was found. And the note found on him. Not just a junkie it seems.'

'I still don't see why…oh. What does this mean? Is this why I'm here, for a junkie?!'

Gene Stood, poured himself a drink, and leaned back on the desk next to Alex.

'Quite frankly, Bols, Your guess is as good as mine.'

***

Her legs ached and her feet killed from the red shoes she had on. The blazer was pulled tight around her as the wind blew her hair violently across her face and the steady, rhythmic tapping of the heels reached an abrupt stop. She had not been in this doorway for months now and seeing it was like greeting an old friend, awkward but very welcoming. Stepping over the threshold, the warmth from within hit her instantly, and loosening the grip on her blazer she walked towards the fresh smell of pasta making its way towards Alex. The soft light gave Alex's cheeks a rosy glow which was noticed by the kind-hearted, eagle eyed owner Luigi. Alex smiled and walked towards the glowing Luigi behind the counter.

'Ahh, Luigi. I have missed you.' The remainder of these words lost by the embrace followed by Luigi. The hug was much needed after spending 3 hours in an office with DCI Hunt. Over his shoulder Alex spotted a piping hot plate of Pasta with a glass of red complimenting it.

' Alex! Perfect timing, Pasta and Wine, for you. Please, Enjoy!'

'The very best at that! Thank You Luigi.'

Alex sat a table in the corner and tucked into the glorious feast that lay before her. She has missed Luigi's pasta. Even in the 'present' nothing compared to it. Various flavours all complimenting each other, with a great glass of wine made Alex feel full and was contemplating retreating to the warmth of her bed when the door swung open. It was unusual but Alex merely thought it to be one of CID wanting a quick meal and a dashing of Alcohol before leaving for home. Only the figure standing there was not one she noticed. He was slim and toned, and his hair was slick, smart grey, although he appeared no older than Alex. They locked eyes and in this second Alex felt some sort of recognition between them. A former suspect, A victim, A doctor at the hospital looking for her perhaps? Alex could not pinpoint it though. The man walked towards Luigi and asked him something. His walk was strong and looked as if he was an authority figure. Was he a local gangster? Or a fellow Copper? Luigi shock his head and walked towards the tables, preparing to close up for the night. The man gave a sweeping look towards Alex and began to walk to towards her. He was within touching distance and Alex could see raindrops clutching to his hair, and the unshaven face. His voice was cold and hard but seemed fragile, as if it had not been used for a long while.

'Drake, I presume?'

Alex face scrunched up in confusion. Desperate to remember this man and where he is from. He spoke again.

'You recognise me. Good to see I make a lasting impression. Don't worry, it usual you can't pinpoint where I am from. You will know soon enough Alex. I will make a bigger impression on you than Summers, I guarantee you that.'

He turned and walked away without even glancing at Alex. Alex went to follow him, but though better of it and went to her flat. The door was stiff to open and bundles of letters were on the table in the kitchen. Someone had been in her flat while she was away and kept it clean. Her mind jumped straight to Shaz when she entered the Bedroom and saw a bag of new clothes and accessories, meant as a small token of affection no doubt. Walking around the flat again she saw nothing out of place and sat herself down on the sofa to catch up on the case. It was then she remembers the note she had picked up in the Hospital. Retrieving it from the bag in her bedroom, she turned it in her hands again. Why would Gene carry this around with him. She unfolded it to see a scramble of words, many crossed and various misspellings, but it was clearly Gene's writing. She could tell by the loop of the G's and the Y's and the way he wrote her name. She read it many times, over and over again, one thing going through her mind. She asked herself the question of was it actually what she thought it was? The thought of it brought tears to her eyes and her sleep that night was infested by worry for him. Was he safe? Did he know what was to come for Alex? Did he kill Sam Tyler?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

'Alex?'

Alex twisted her body round and opened her eyes, franticly searching for the source of the sound.

'Alex?'

Her eyes snapped to the television beneath the window. Alex rolled herself off the sofa, her legs heavy, as were her eyes, and kneeled in front of it. A sharp crackle of static then the voice again, louder, sharper.

'Alex?'

She touched the screen and withdrew her hand quickly as if she had received a sharp shock of electricity.

'I can hear you. I know you can't hear me, but I can hear you. Always.'

'Alex, I know the chances of you hearing me are slim, considering the even deeper state of unconsciousness you are in now, but I need to tell you this. You recognise my voice?' The man chuckled. 'No? Bolly, I know all about 1983, and the man looking for you there. He promises to help you, but don't trust him. He will bring you and your team down and you will never return to 2008. Please, I know about Ge…'

The voice faded and Alex dropped to the floor, unaware until now that she had been straining her back to listen to the voice. Her head seemed ready to explode. First Hunt, Then the man at Luigi's. Who was that? Someone in 2008 understands what is happening to me. I had only been out of hospital a few days and already things are building up. Alex stood up unsteadily, clearly still quite shaken from the voice and decided to think this over later, when she had more time. Alex stopped in her tracks as three knocks could be heard from her flat door.

'ALEX! Get your bony arse down here now!'

'Great, Just what I need.' She thought and she grabbed a dressing gown and wrapped it around her before opening the door to her loud mouthed DCI. Standing there, arms crossed were the one and only Gene Hunt. Black suit, blue tie and scruffy hair, the trademarks of 80's Gene. His eyes shot up and down Alex and he pushed his way past her into the kitchen. He looked around, and helped himself to a glass of water sitting on the side.

'What are you doing here?'

'Get dressed and get your arse down to the Quattro. Some bastard has got CID's knickers in a twist, and we need all hands on deck. '

*******

'Here you are ma'am'

Alex smiled and took the steaming hot cup of tea from Shaz's freezing hands. She caressed the cup as she sat behind her desk, waiting nervously for Gene to come back and inform her of what has happened. She took several cautious sips before placing the tea down on her desk and picking up the file containing the information from the dead junkie's case. She hated being left out of the loop and was eager to be back in it, and she knew the only way she could do that was to catch up with everything before the suspects started to be interviewed. She was so absorbed in catching up with all the details she had missed she did not notice Chris standing in front of her until he spoke. She looked up, irritated at being interrupted.

'Er, This was in the post for you ma'am.'

Chris handed Alex a large envelope, which Alex took with much hesitation. It looked unlike any usual mail she gets. She turned it over in her hands, as if expecting to find something indicating what it was. She raked her brain for any clue, but nothing came to her. She stopped playing with it and looked up to ask Chris a question, only to find he had walked away, leaving nothing but the strong smell of aftershave mixed with the unmistakable stench of a hangover. Nervously she slid a finger under the flap of the envelope and tugged several times before it opened. Alex dropped it instantly when the stench hit her. She had smelt it for many years and knew what it was. Decomposing flesh. Her mind screamed at her to reach for the phone and call in the experts but she was far too inquisitive to let the chance pass. With a slight shake of the hand she picked up the parcel and tipped it onto the desk. A scream welcomed its presence and Alex turned to see Shaz standing behind her, hand over her mouth and eyes widened. She forced herself to look back at the decomposing hand on her desk.

'Why a hand? Not very original, I've dealt with a number of similar cases.' Alex mumbled to herself as a crowd gathered around her desk.

'Ma'am what's that white thing there? Looks like paper?'

Alex looked closer and using the sleeve of her blazer she picked it up. The paper crinkled in her hand, it was discoloured and splattered in blood. Turning it around so she could read it she was shocked at the mention of her name:

'Leave the Haynes case alone or DI Drake dies … and I keep chopping.'

The double doors banged shut as a tall figure entered CID.

'What is going on?'

The guv's tone turned everyone's head, yet none answered him. They followed him as he walked up to Drakes immaculate desk, his snakeskin boots making an echoing sound around the room.

'You can't just bring things from the mortuary into CID Bols.'

Alex returned the Guv's piercing look and handed him the note in silence. Death threats were a new thing, roses and clowns perhaps, but never death threats. Must worryingly who is this person he is going to 'keep chopping'?

'Come on Bolly. Let's get this hand down to the mortuary.'

Alex stood and turned to Shaz, who was now sitting back at her desk, head bent over hard at work. She works so hard and gets little back, Alex thought to herself. She would go far if the Guv would just notice her instead of being so engrossed in himself and the boys.

'Shaz?'

'Yes?'

'We need to find…'

Alex was stopped in her tracks as Hunt walked in, shouting at Alex to follow him out.

'Never Mind Shaz. I'll do it later'

Alex turned and followed him unwillingly out the door which he held open for her, no doubt to just look at her arse, which Alex wiggled a little more than usual. She couldn't help but supress a laugh as she did so. They came out of the station and entered the only car on the road. Alex's elegant hands closed over the handle and she pulled it open to reveal Hunt already putting on his gloves and getting reading to leave, with or without Alex.

'Where are we going?'

'Paying a visit to the Haynes'. I had a little look through the records, Daniel's uncle was involved in drugs in his prime, now he's retired but seems like he wanted Daniel to follow in his footsteps.'

'You said the death wasn't suicide, that it was murder? Who would want to kill him?'

'I don't know Bolly.'

They pulled up to the driveway, Alex, like Gene, was amazed at the fact the body she saw on the mortuary slab only yesterday, had stepped foot in this home. Alex closed the door softly and followed Gene to the door, her heels crunching on the gravel covering the driveway. Gene reached inside his pocket to get his warrant card and glanced over at Alex, encouraging her to do the same. The door swung open to reveal Mr. Haynes himself, his face grim but you could tell he was of authority, Alex remembered back to the case file in which it was stated that he was an ex-copper. He's aging face was framed by short grey hair, but his eyes were puffed and dull. His voice was gravelly but still loud.

'How can I Help you Mister Hunt and…?'

'Detective Inspector Drake, We're here to speak to you about Daniel.'

'DCI Hunt has already visited us regarding our son.' The man turned towards Gene. 'Can't you just leave us alone?'

DCI Hunt cleared his throat before replying.

' Your son was living with you at the time of his murder?'

looked shocked at the apparently obvious question.

'Yes,Yes. Of course. He was a student, he had no time nor money to have his own place.'

'Well It says here Mr Haynes,' Alex Said. 'That your son had being staying with his uncle, just a few streets away. Not just any uncle but an uncle who has previous regarding Drugs!'

Gene walked towards him and put a tight grip around the man's shoulder.

'A little trip to the station for a chat, I think.'

***

'Shaz said something about going into a club?'

Gene sat in the seat opposite Alex and placed on the red table two glasses of red wine and bowl of Penne Arrabiata in front of Alex, who had not eaten all day, as she closed the case file in front of her.

'We sent Shaz into the local club to try and find some things out about the local dealers. They all kept pretty quiet. Lawrence Pritchard is the dealer which no-one seems to be able to catch at the moment and he had strong connections with Haynes. His dad was best mates with Haynes uncle before he was murdered a few years back. The killer was never caught and Pritchard went AWOL selling drugs and sex ever since. He moved down here from Manchester a few years back. Shaz went in but he kept quiet, he knows all of our faces so she was the only chance. Problem was they had nothing in common. He's from a posh background and doesn't deal with anyone else unless it's for business. He threatened Shaz and she was smart enough to get out of there before she got hurt. Only as she left a mate walked over and asked him if he was going to this club on Friday he look suspiciously at Shaz, nodded his head and ushered the boy away.' Gene handed Alex the flyer Shaz had given him yesterday and took a long gulp from the ruby red drink in his hands.

'How was Pritchard's Dad killed?' Alex asked, handing him back the flyer and tucking into her piping hot pasta, made especially for her by the kind restaurant owner, who had a soft spot for Alex.

'Cut to pieces and left at the riverbanks for an innocent little kid to find. Scumbags.'

'You said you never found a killer?' Alex pushed the plate away from her and took a few sips from her wine glass.

'No, but it wasn't my case.' Gene stood, taking his empty glass with him to get another one. Stopping only to answer Alex's question.

'Whose case was it then?'

'Sam Tyler's.'


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Alex had been awoken in the early hours of the morning with a banging headache and a twisted knot in her stomach. Rolling out of bed, popping a few pills to ease the pain, she returned to the sofa in her living room. The night before was like old times when her and Gene would sit and talk over a bottle of wine, and members of CID popping in and out. She could talk to him for hours yet not learn one more new fact about him in that time. Did he know he was like that, or has he been a police officer that long that he knows better than to trust people? She sighed and turned her head towards the slightly reddish tinge coming from the window. Alex reached behind her and picked up a notepad, in which she had been jotting notes down since she had woke up a few days ago. She thought back to last night and wrote down two words which seemed to be coming up more and more over the last few days. Sam Tyler. Then underneath it, Gene's World?

CID was bursting at its seams when Alex entered it earlier than usual. Around 6 youths were sitting on the steps outside, each with a cigarette in their hands and a stupid smile painted on their faces. A few shouted abuse at Alex as she entered the building but she just ruffled her hair and didn't look back. Viv was sitting behind the desk, chatting to a young PC, and nodded in her direction as she walked on to CID. Shaz appeared from one of the doorways and turned when she noticed Alex.

'Morning Shaz', Alex said with a smile.

'Ma'am ,Guv wants to see you now, he's in interview room 3'

'What about?' Alex questioned.

'I'm not too sure Ma'am, he didn't say.'

'Okay, thanks Shaz'

Alex smiled and turned towards the interview rooms, her heels echoing down the eerily empty corridor. There was a distinctive smell in the air, heavy and enclosing. Alex stopped looked around to see nothing. Darkness. She raised her hand to her eyes, rubbing her eyes with her fingertips and moving it down to her mouth in disbelief. Now she was on top of a building. Concrete dominated the skyline, glass and steel. The sky was grey and a breeze was building up, her clothes were brushing against her skin and she raised her hands in front of her. They were leaner and shorter than her own. She was taller, and heavier. There was no hair around her face or any make up clogging up her pores. Alex tried to move her hands but could not. She tried to open her mouth or shake her head. She could not. It was as if she was just a spectator in this body. She felt a smile spread across her face and a thought of a young lady, with short brown hair and a soft face, braking into laughter, pop into her, no their, head. And she lifted one foot. Then the other. And she ran. The wind whipped at her body as gravity rushed to meet her and pull her to earth and the lady was the only thing in her head. Laughter escaped from her mouth as the ground rushing to meet her dissolved into darkness and the laughter stopped, and the young woman left her mind.

Gene was only awoken by the sound of fire engines across the street. Stretching his arms and yawning her flipped his pillow over and glanced at the clock on the wall. 5.55. Great. He stood up, pulling on some trousers and walked over to the window by his bed. His curtains were old and tatty and needed changing, but for the amount of time spent in this flat it was hardly worth it. He pulled them back, and he was met by the sight of several police outside and a fire engine. No doubt arson again. The third time this month on a local politician who no one really liked, and it seems someone really hates. He pulled the curtains closed and walked into the bathroom opposite the bedroom. His hair was getting duller and thinner, his eyes were losing the sparkle that won him the ladies and the body had long gone. He needed a woman. He would never admit it, but he knew it. He was married to the job and that was all that mattered to him at the moment. He needed to go back to Manchester, but the memories would no doubt be far too strong, like rubbing lemon zest into his unhealed wounds. Chris and Ray were here, but they had changed and adapted to London. What was keeping him here? He knew the answer, but he had done nothing about it. He didn't want to risk losing her forever. He finished getting ready and pulled on his jacket and tie and left his flat. Did he go for it and risk losing it all? Or did he leave it as it was? He closed his door and turned towards the street. Except it wasn't a street. Bricks enclosed the space around him in a circular enclosure and lead towards a light, a railway track disappearing into it. He didn't feel himself. He felt lighter and shorter. He could hear voices and shouts and screams which seemed to wrench his heart apart. He closed his eyes and walked towards the light. He had no control over his actions. This was not him, but merely him in some else's body. The shouts got louder, as did the gunshots. Tears rolled from his eyes but he had the feeling it was the right thing to do. The leave the team-as he called them- and return to 'home'. And the light blinded him and the screams faded and blackness returned.

A smile broke out on the man's face. He had to admire Summer's determination, but he had got attached to Alex. He was obsessed. This man was not however, he saw himself as a guide to Alex. To help her 'see' the truth about Hunt and Tyler. He had piles of paperwork, newspapers, pictures and even objects which helped him build up the picture of the group of people brought together in CID. Get Alex spooked, but not scared, she needed to trust him but an element of fear was needed to get her to want to understand. Alex loves a puzzle, a clue. She needs to keep her mind active and involved. He needs to keep her on her toes. He needs to get her worried. He needs to get to Shaz first.


	8. Chapter 8

Everyone loves a drop of bolly- chapter 8

The ambitious young lady walked away from her DI, leaving the dimly lit corridor behind for the more lively CID. Her arms were aching from the piles of paperwork she was carrying in her hand and had to push the door open with her behind to avoid dropping them. The room was empty with just two men sitting at their desks, heads bent over, studying one thing or another. She placed the paperwork in her hands, on her tidy desk and sat down. Shaz hated the amount of paperwork she was given to do, but it was the only way she was ever going to get into CID. If it wasn't for Alex Drake she would have given up on that hope long ago, but Alex always gave her a chance and a bit of hope. So, with a strong determination to complete the pile by dinner, she picked up the first file and worked her way through it. She just hoped that this time next year she would be under the Guv's shadow and not on the outskirts serving him tea like she was now. 'This time next year, I _will_ be in CID.'

Alex couldn't hear or see a thing, only the echoing sounds of her heartbeat pulsed through her ears. There was a tingling feeling throughout her body, and her body temperature dropped suddenly. Alex took several deep breaths and tried not to panic. She felt something touch her back and she was lifted from the floor. She sank into the arms of whoever had lifted her off the floor and her senses were starting to return. She could hear footsteps approaching, a pair of heels she would guess and the slamming of a door. Alex could smell toast being eaten and a whiff of aftershave. She could taste a hint of mouthwash-mint flavour. She fidgeted in their arms and opened her eyes just as she was laid down on a sofa. Alex twisted and reached her hand out and her fingers found a small piece of fabric. A tie? She blinked twice before opening her eyes fully. She kind of knew who would be standing there. The room was empty, with just the sofa in the room. The door was closed and only one light was on. And, of course, Gene. He was looking blankly at her, his arms tightly by his side. Alex pulled on his tie and he was pulled towards her, his lips were dry and parted and his eyes did not waver from hers. Alex rose to her feet, releasing the tie. Gene placed his hands on her waist and pulled her towards him. As their bodies met, Alex muttered his name. Their lips parted and met, and as cliché as it sounded, Alex's heart jumped. She raised her hands to his hair, and ruffled his hair. At the same time his hands slid down to her bottom. She pushed him against the door, and after a few seconds he pulled away. Alex smiled cheekily, she knew it was wrong, her DCI for goodness sake! But it felt so right.

'Alex, Not here. Someone might..'

'It's okay, I'll keep it quiet.'

'Never mix work and play, Bolly' Gene turned and walked down the corridor, his hands reaching up to fix his tie back into position. He opened the door to CID and ordered updates from Ray. Alex followed him, eager to hear if anything had changed. Alex sat behind her desk as Ray read from a sheet of paper in his hand.

'The father told us that the uncle wanted the son to stay with him. Chances are to get him on the drug scene and in with Pritchard. Seems he got too close to comfort. '

'Are the forensics back yet?' Alex asked.

'Yeah, seems a shut case. Prints were found belonging to Pritchard. Find him and the case will be closed.'

Gene walked towards the door just as Chris walked in. He held his hand out to block Chris' path and told him and Ray to arrest Pritchard. He turned to Shaz.

'You go with them Shaz. Be good training for you.'

Shaz stood from her desk and followed the boys out. Alex turned to face Gene.

'She should be in CID, guv.'

'She will be, soon enough.' He dropped his voice. 'Now this case is finished so quickly, fancy a drink in Luigi's?'

Alex walked round her desk to face him, glancing round first to ensure CID was in fact empty.

'Going to be a gentleman are we now, Guv?'

'Just get your coat woman' Gene muttered and walked with Alex out through the doors, leaving an apparently empty room behind. They grey haired man emerged from behind a filing cabinet. His crisp, clean coppers uniform seemed to fit him perfectly, even though he wasn't a young policeman on the beat. Those days were far behind him. Alex and Gene, that was something different indeed. Change of plan was needed. It wasn't Shaz he had to get too, it was Gene. Alex would listen to him for sure if he had Gene. He briskly walked out of the room, and was interrupted by a young man, with light hair. Chris muttered his apologises and moved on, the young man followed him with his eye, thinking what a wasted man he was indeed. He focused his mind back on the task in hand. Getting Alex to listen. Saving her from Gene.

The sound of the laughter rose gradually and filled the empty room with a humbling atmosphere. The sofa was occupied by a tall man and a slim woman, both with a glass of red wine in their hand and the almost empty bottle on the coffee table. Alex tilted her head as she thought out loud, her voice uncertain of itself.

'Are you serious about this, I mean it's not a quickie with your DI and piss off sort of thing, is it? Gene?'

'You talk too much.'

'Gene.' Alex added more severely this time, pressing him for an answer.

'Ever since you walked through the door in Luigi's, I knew I wanted you, and I knew I would never get you.'

'Well, there you go the great Manc lion was wrong.'

'Keep your voice down Bolly, someone might hear.' He mocked panic on his face and Alex chuckled.

'You can call me Alex, you know.'

'Bolly suits you better, Alex.' Gene put his glass down on the coffee table and Alex mimicked him, uncrossing her legs and leaning into him. Gene put his arm round her and they sat like that for a while. Gene broke the silence with his usual witty comments.

'I always knew you wouldn't put out on a first date.'

Alex sat up, turned her back to him and rose to her feet. She bit her bottom lip as if knowing how cheesy this line would sound.

'The exception that proves the rule?'

Gene rose to his feet too, took Alex's outstretched hand and followed her into her bedroom.

'Yeah, I'll go with that.'

_Authors note: Sorry, for those Galex-haters, but I really wanted to do Just One chapter with Galex, no more, I promise ;) _


	9. Chapter 9

Everyone Loves A Drop Of Bolly. Chapter 9:

"_I'm Happy, Hope you're happy too…". A flash of red, a slide of a smiling clown. The smell of burning hanging in the air and the heat rising, suffocating, enclosing, choking. The comfort of a warm, familiar hand and the hug to share the pain and the tears. Just blackness in the future and horror in the past. A blast, an explosion. The echo of a gunshot, the blood red dripping from a wilting rose. The creaking of a weather vane and the image of a copper. The twinkling of the stars, the cries of prisoners and the cries of her colleagues. And the cackle of the devil himself, whispering unwelcomingly in her ear. Ears split by the scream which was to follow. And the nightmare which haunts her every night was shared for the first time._

Comforting words were whispered in her ears, while she shook and tried to calm herself down. Tonight, the dreams were so vibrant and the emotions were so raw and tender, as if the wounds had not yet healed. Alex whimpered and supressed the tears trying to escape, and Alex looked Gene in the eyes, his arm now around her. She wiggled closer to him, but he couldn't stop her from shaking. Gene tightened his grip on her, unusually not feeling uncomfortable as he expected to. He has experienced the nightmares, and the sleepless nights, and he knows how hard it is to do it alone. Ever since Sam moved on, it hasn't been the same. The last images of Sam were fading, but he would never truly be gone. He was here for too long to fade forever. But this isn't about Sam is it, It is about Alex and it's her story now.

'It's okay Alex.' Gene whispered, letting her calm down on her own. Alex ignored him and was about to get out of bed when she realised what she was wearing, or what she wasn't rather. She picked up her clothes on the floor and modestly put them on, though she couldn't quite understand why she was being so evasive towards him. He had only tried to help her. When she was finally dressed she returned her gaze to him. Him, it was always him, but she just hasn't seen it. She opened her mouth as if to say something important, but she instead in took a sharp breath. She could see Gene was getting uncomfortable under her stare, but she didn't lighten the intensity. He rolled out of the bed and also put on his clothes, but much more freely then she did. Gene didn't hesitate to approach her and Alex crumbled under his stare.

'I..It's just so hard without…without…' Molly, Alex finished in her mind. For some reason she couldn't form the word. How long has she been gone, will Molly be an adult by now? Will she even need her mum in her life? She shook her head to remove the thought from her mind.

'Come on Bols, you know I can't handle crying!' Gene smiled and Alex had to forget about what might be. She would go into CID and work hard and meanwhile look for some way home. She says that all the time, but she always gets something else come up. Not this time, not with Gene by her side. That's if he doesn't bugger off. Alex would rather not linger on them points of Gene, sometimes he has more mood swings than a bloody woman! She was sure she could look past that though. He was a decent man under all that act wasn't he. He was still clinging to her, or was it her clinging to him? The both needed this, someone to...love? Gene Hunt in love, it was laughable wasn't it Alex, he wouldn't have the emotional capacity to 'love'. Then she looked in his eyes. Of course he would, he is already, even If he doesn't know it. She let go of him and wiped the tears from her cheek, but did not let go of his wrist.

'Alex?'

She shook her head, and he remained silent. He understood, she didn't want to talk about it. It will come in time, when she wanted to talk she would, and it would be Gene that she tells. Alex let his wrist drop and wondered into the bathroom. She turned and faced Gene, who looked as strong as a rock.

'I'm having a shower. Alone.' She added naughtily, after seeing his face.

'Come on Bolly!' After seeing her face he added, 'Okay, I'll get dressed for work. See you downstairs.'

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

He stood not far from the entrance of Luigi's before deciding it would be better, and warmer, to enter the building itself. Dimly lit and very muggy, it was off putting, but it didn't bother him. The tall, greying man chose, once again, the seat in the corner. All he needed, he thought to himself, was a fag hanging out of his mouth and he would fit right in. Instead he drummed his fingers on the table as he waited. He couldn't help but hum a tune, quietly so if someone was to walk in they would not hear him. Just as the man was contemplating leaving, he saw what he was waiting for. The door leading into Luigi's opened, and through the door came the one and only Gene Hunt. Tall, so much taller than he had remembered. Blonde hair, blue eyes and stocky. The same pouty face though, which for some reason girls seemed to find irresistible. Watch him walk past me, like a ghost. The man followed him with his eyes as he sat at a stool up at the bar, his back now turned. Waiting for his 'Bolly', he always has a nickname for the ones he cares for. Like Sam, Sam was the best mate he would ever have. You could see the pain in him for months-even years- after he left. He had never really recovered. His eyes shot to the door as it opened again, this time to reveal an attractive Alex Drake. High heels, smart trousers and a stripy top added to her looks, and she sat on the stool next to Hunt after she had spotted him. They spoke for a few minutes before the both stood and walked out, not even glancing in his direction. A ghost, always a ghost.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alex followed Gene without asking. He had told her to follow him and leave but not to ask why, nor to glance around. Of course she followed blindly, in the police you had to trust your colleagues. Only once they had left the building she asked him what it was about.

'So?' She asked impatiently.

'I take it, being a copper, you clocked the bloke sitting in the corner?'

'Yes, of course.' She nodded.

'Well, He's following you. Or us.' Gene said.

'Why?' She screwed her eyes up thinking desperately. 'He talked to me before, in Luigi's.'

'What did he say, Bolly-keks?' His eyes didn't drop their gaze. He needed this information, you could see it.

'Something about 'you'll know me soon enough' and that he was going to 'make a bigger impression than Summers.'' Alex looked back into his eyes as they reached the Quattro. He didn't blink for a long time, he was obviously thinking hard. He pulled his eyes away and got into the car, pulling at his coat before slamming the door. Alex had no choice but to follow and he set of barely after she shut the door. She fumbled with her hair with her hands as she spoke to Gene, warning him to be careful.

'Don't do anything stupid, Guv.'

'Since when have I done anything stupid? And Guv?' He said grouchily.

'Oh grow up 'Gene'.' She snapped back, emphasising his name using quotation marks with her fingers. She stared out the window, looking for something out of place. Her and Gene would be on red alert now. She knew he wouldn't leave her side now.

'You know they are going to know something has happened?' Alex pointed out to Gene.

'Come off it, they couldn't catch a cold!'

'Shaz will know, and Ray.'

'Summers sent you roses. Have you got anything from this guy?' Gene ignored Alex's last statement.

'No, not yet.' Alex turned away from him, looking out the window at the buildings rushing past and the few early morning walkers. They pulled up outside Fenchurch East and entered the building, instantly feeling the heat. Unusually, the entrance was empty, just Viv was behind the desk and a man Alex did not recognise standing in front of them. He was fairly tall, Alex would guess, with jet black hair and what seemed like dark eyes, green or brown perhaps. The man had a black suit on, with a white shirt underneath and a grey and white stripy tie smartly knotted. He shoes were patent black and spotless, as was his light grey overcoat, hanging loosely from his shoulders and falling to his knees. Perched on his nose were a pair of glasses, thick black around the rims and reflecting the light from above in them. She turned to Gene to see if any look of recognition came across his face. Instead was pure hatred.

'You know him?' She whispered to him.

'No. But he looks like a smarmy git.' He spat back to her, pulling at his black driving gloves and striding forward. There goes the male dominance again, Alex thought, although she followed him. Her heels clacking on the floor were the only sounds which could be heard. The man held his hand out to Gene, which Gene ignored but he did return the stare he was being given.

'The infamous DCI Hunt, I take it?' He waited for no confirmation before replying. 'DCI Jim Keats, I'm here to... ensure you're running the department adequately. Especially after the, erm, incident.' He glanced at Alex, she knew he meant the shooting and she made no attempt to acknowledge it. He continued to talk after the silence followed.

'I won't be here long, I'll need an office also.' He looked at Alex. ' You know what, how about we all meet up later, the whole of CID? Get to know each other a bit more?' He removed his glasses and smiled at both of them. Gene pouted a little more and walked off, his long coat swishing behind him as he did so. Alex returned the smile and followed Gene, glancing back to see Keats had gone completely. He was going to be trouble, and they both knew it. Call it coppers nose.


	10. Chapter 10

Everyone Loves A Drop Of Bolly- Chapter 10

The midday sun shined through the shutter blinds in the DCI's office, making the liquor in a glass on the desk sparkle. The shadows casted on the floor seemed to doge the man sitting there, dancing around him and enclosing him. His suit was slick and smooth, flawless in fact, with an unfaltering colour and texture. The man had his hands interlocked and rested in his lap, while his gaze never wavered from the glass door and the hustle and bustle beyond it. He was here to help them, help those trapped under_ his_ shadow, help them escape. So to speak. The air in the room seemed to be unsure of him, licking at the flaps of his coat and running through his oil black hair. Keats tilted his head slightly when the man he had been waiting for entered CID, followed by the ballsy DI of his. While she sat behind his desk, Hunt headed straight for his office, removing his gloves as he walked. Jim Keats stood up to greet DCI Hunt, his hand outstretched but in no way friendly.

"Sorry, Didn't see unwanted little rodent written on the door." Gene said, not holding back.

"I don't intend to be here any longer than I need too, I'll do my job and get out of here." Keats walked around the desk and rested on it, resulting in a dirty look from the man in front of him. "However, I'm not afraid of you, of your 'manly' persona or your threatening ways. I can see right through you." He pointed his index finger at Hunt, and finally using it to push up his thick framed glasses he left the room. Gene didn't watch him as he walked out of his office, instead he kicked the glass door shut with his boot and pour himself a well deserved drink.

"Why do people like him always try to change the way I run things, Bolly?''

"I thought it was your aftershave that attracted them? Anyway, just got a call from Viv, a husband has just found his wife's body. It's looking pretty bad."

The house was modest for a newlywed couple both in their 20's. The house was clearly well keep and the inside was no different, nothing set it apart from the 20 other houses on the street, nothing except the yellow tape around the perimeter. Drake and Hunt were welcomed to the scene by a middle-aged WPC who explained that the husband returned from work this morning to find his wife dead in their bedroom, she asked them to go inside and talk to the medical examiner. Gene put his hand on Chris' back.

"Guv?"

"Chris, take the husband down the station, we need to talk to him."

"Wilco" Chris said, with a smile, and left with Ray. Alex however pulled Gene by his arm to follow her.

"Stop man-handling me woman!"

Alex shook her head before returning her gaze to the bedroom, or more the blood in the bedroom. The crisp, clean, off-white walls were dancing with blood. The floor was soaked through, crisp in the places it had dried, and the small dressing table was knocked over onto its side. The worst part was the delicate body laid in a pool of her own blood. Gripped in her hands were the bedclothes, on which she laid upon, and those arms were patterned with scratches and cuts. She was clothed in her blood smothered pyjamas, and her soft face was hidden by fierce red hair. The medical examiner was packing up his things when he noticed the two detectives in the doorway. rose to his feet as he greeted the unfortunately familiar faces before him. They didn't both with greetings, cutting straight to the point.

"C.O.D?" Alex inquired, eager to know as much as she could.

"At the point of early examination I would say a blunt object was used to hit the victim, just above the right eye." The 50 year old medical examiner was a pleasant and efficient person to work with. Alex had seen him a fair few times in the 3 years she had been here and he was always willing to help. He had a lot of respect for the work they did.

"Thank you, Stevens" Gene said, looking at Alex, the same questions in both of their minds. Motive?

"Why all these scratches if you're going to just hit them with a heavy object?" Alex kneeled by the body and looked at the wrist, they looked slightly bruised, and a interesting mark.

"Hmm, It looks like she was tied down, with a rope?" She dropped on her hands and knees to look under the bed, nothing out of place, or any marks where the rope might have been tied to. Unusual indeed.

"Nothing left here by our perpetrator. He was being careful."

"Looks like he was being that careful." Gene removed his hand from behind the dressing table, from which he extracted a hammer.

"Not a very creative murder weapon, but it will do."

"We need forensics in here now Gene. Fingerprinting needs to be done. He very well may have left more than a hammer in here."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Jessica Greenall, 26 and 5'6. C.O.D blunt force to the head, motive…Unsure at the moment" Alex was reading from the folder given to the her on the way out of the office. The calming atmosphere of Luigi's was a nice atmosphere to read this, she could stay focused. Well not really considering Gene was sitting in front of her.

"Come on Bolly! This is not what I want to hear at the moment. Oh, Bollocks."

"What?" Alex turned in her chair to continue following his gaze. "Who is he?" Alex swivelled back to face Gene, her usually bright emerald eyes were not wide open searching Gene's, begging for some help. The man approached the table at which the two were seating, his polished black shoes squeaked on the floor as a sly smile appeared on his face. Hurriedly Gene rushed to his feet, knocking to table in his hast, throwing his beer to the floor. This seemed to amuse the man in front of him even more, widening the smile on his pasty face. Alex panicked, where do I know you from? Gene walked up to him, his fist clenching into balls as he did so. Alex shouted at him.

"Gene! Don't be stupid."

"Alright Pal?" Gene asked, in no means a friendly voice.

"Alex? You notice me don't you?" The man's crisp voice broke through the tense atmosphere. He pushed past Hunt and sat in his seat, leaving Gene with his mouth open, ready to hit him if he needed to. The man intertwined his fingers on the table and tilted his head to the right slightly. This struck Alex as very out of place, like she was sitting in a psychiatrist office as opposed to a slightly stuffy Italian restaurant. "Alex?" He repeated again. "What about Molly, how is she?" Alex whimpered at this. She studied his face, closely and inspected every crease, every pore to see what connected them. Them eyes, she had looked into them so many times, pressed her lips to his, run her fingers through that hair. The very man she had not seen for 10 years was here, over 20 years in the past. Alex let one small tear fall from her eyes, let one small sob escape from her lips, before standing up, leaning in towards him and slapping him hard in the face.

"Always knew you had a punch on you Alex. I was reading to punch his lights out, you know that." Gene was sat on Alex's sofa, a glass of red in one hand and Alex's fingers in his other. Alex was still in shock; after she had slapped him she had left for her flat, Gene on heels, and went straight for the wine. It was getting late and she wanted nothing else than to collapse onto her bed and sleep a dreamless sleep, no nightmares, no terrors. Just Gene. Gene put the wine glass down and picked Alex up.

"Put me down, Gene" Alex said a hint of impatience in her voice. He laid her on the bed, and laid next to her, looking just as tired as her.

"Bolly?"

She turned her head to look him in the eyes.

"Who was he? You knew him."

She closed her eyes for a long while before answering.

"He is, was, my husband. Peter Drake."


	11. Chapter 11

The water below seemed to cast some tranquillity over the eerie emptiness of the London streets. The moonlight reflected in the water was distorted and manipulated. The streets behind were empty of any people or cars, the only thing walking the streets was the wind, whipping at Alex's clothes. Her long fingers were intertwined, hanging over the edge of the railings. Her eyes, wet with tears, were focused on the moon above while her ears were tuned into the silence of the roads. The world that she thought was completely and absolutely her own was being shared. Her creations were interacting with someone from her past- from her future. What made it worse was who it was. Her husband was here, in this world, with her. Seeing him made her feel so many different feelings she didn't know what to do.

'Alex,' a husky voice broke the silence of the night.

Alex Spun around, her eyes looking him up and down before breaking down into tears, she collapsed into his arms before she realised what she was doing. Her hands were trembling, clutching at the folds in his clothes. His hands found her waist and he pulled her up and supported her body.

"Bolly, come on don't cry."

"You don't understand" Alex replied, her voice cracking before the last word was said, along with her heart. She was tiptoeing through the pieces of her heart, shattered on the floor and displayed for everyone to see. Who will want her now? She was torn between the love of her past life and the love of her new life, both as inadequate as each other. Gene Hunt; hopeless with women and love but catches scumbag quicker than a cold or Peter Drake; Loved her for a while then dropped her like hot shit, just like his 'novel'. Who said love was easy? Alex didn't know who she loved more or if she loved them at all.

Jim sat his is stifling office, the blinds drawn shut, blocking the world beyond, and the pile of unfinished paperwork collected neatly in piles in front of him. It was only 5am but Keats hardly slept well and was up and willing to work at the crack of dawn, eager to start at the roots to pull Gene Hunt crumbling to the ground and dragged to the depths of the earth to suffer for everything he has done. For the death of Sam and the shooting of Alex he deserved to be there. And it was his duty to deliver him there. His duty to rip him from the clutches of his beloved team and to rip his rusty halo from above his head. A shiver run down his spine as his mind raced with a hundred and one ideas. He knew he couldn't do all this on his own. Alex was now distracted well enough to be disorientated and vulnerable, easy to get to and push ideas into her mind, ideas so deep in her subconscious she could never shake them. Jim's chubby hands shook with a rush of adrenaline, raising them to replace the glasses to his face before resting them in his lap. "Just five days until Gene's world comes crashing down." A smile injected with so much hatred and anger shined on his face, lighting up his face and showing every pore, every line, every speck of dirt on his outdated glasses. This is the beginning of the end. It's about time people started to notice it.

The heavy door swung right the way back on its industrial size hinges, slamming into the wall, alerting those in the room about who had entered. The ever impressive, but disgruntled, Gene Hunt strode through the mess and chaos currently present in his CID unit, shrugging his coat off as he entered his enclosed without so much as glancing at his team. The coat slid to the floor becoming a disorientated mass of black on the grey flooring. Gene's blue eyes slid to the pile of new folders on his desk, the slight simmering of anger disappearing as quickly as it came. He needed to push any emotions out of the way, he was a copper and a seemingly innocent young girl had lost her life. The murder of Jessica Greenall wasn't pleasant at all. At just 26 years old she was found murdered brutally in her bedroom and with the husband with a watertight alibi and the only weapon found at the scene returning no prints this was going to be a hard case. It was going to be even harder if Gene wasn't getting along with his DI. Gene resentfully sat at his desk with a cup of strong coffee as he flicked through the final reports from the medical examiner and the scene of crime report, both giving no indication towards a motive or a suspect. A sigh escaped from him as he leaned back in his office chair, resting his snakeskin boots on an empty space on his wooden desk. He couldn't help his mind wondering about the mysterious Peter Drake. Just another parasite to eat away his kingdom. His eyes shot back up to his door as a scratching, echoing voice etched at the very depths of his eardrums, torturing and irritating them. Piles of paperwork came crashing to the floor with his boots, taking no time to stride across his small office to confront the parasite in the room. He stood with his head held high, no comments made, just a sharp look enough to say a thousand words. Meanwhile, Jim continued his speech before even acknowledging Gene's arrival.

"It shouldn't be a problem; I want you to act as if I wasn't even here." Jim reached down and took a biscuit from shaz's plate. "I'm only observing and you should have nothing to hide. I'm here to help remember."

"Do you take evening classes Jimbo?" Gene's sharp tongue couldn't wait to attack him.

"You remarks are extremely unprofessional, Hunt. It will be your downfall." His voice lowered so that only he could hear himself. "I will be your downfall."

Hunt ignored the comment, and walked over to the double doors leading out of the room, resting his hand on the handle.

"You walk away from everything don't you Gene. Your wife, you best friend and now Alex. Not very reliable are we Hunt?" Jim voice scratched at the very surface of Gene. Jim took off his glasses and placed the slowly and precisely in his blazer pocket before walking through the door Gene was holding open. He muttered no thanks and he dropped Gene's gaze within seconds before returning to his own office a grin on his face a Goosebumps on his arms.

"Bastard Keats." Gene slammed the door behind him and walked in the opposite direction. He planned to visit some of the victim's friends and family to try and unearth anything else he could about her. He ignored the smart greeting from Viv and the anguished shouts from people in the station. His was in his own little world. His own little world that came crashing back to reality as the sound of a gunshot echoed along the quiet backstreets of London. As he fell to his knees and his emotions broke through only one person was in his mind. The one person he should have done more to help. The one person he missed most in the world but it was too late to do anything about. As he lay in the gutter of a small backstreet in the busy city of London, blood oozing from him like a leaking tap and the same image of ran through his head like a broken record he wanted nothing more than to give up right there. _This is it Gene. This is the end._


	12. Chapter 12

_**Authors note: I apologise so much for not updating but I have had so many exams these last 6 months and have just had no time to write, which also explains why the chapter is short. I, however, will not leave this story unfinished. I will finish, no matter how long it takes. I appreciate you reading my work so much, so thank you! **_

When you have given everything what is there left to lose? That was the attitude Alex had always maintained in this world. It's funny how things change in a matter of hours, from tears of anger to tears of despair. Alex was curled in the same position as she had been for the last two hours on the same unmade bed from this morning. Her usually immaculate hair was an unmanageable mess, her dull clothes were in a tangled mass on the floor and her eye makeup was running down her face quicker than Usain Bolt. Since she had got the phone call she hadn't moved from the somewhat comforting spot of her bed. She knew what it was like to be shot; after all she had experienced it twice, both times bringing her crashing back to a place full of smoke and mirrors and without an answer to her problems. Her heart practically exploded as the unnerving tone of the telephone rang out once again, breaking the shrill silence. Alex's hand shook as she picked up the receiver, as did her voice, and Shaz put Alex's fears to ease.

"Ma'am? It's me Shaz."

"Yes, what's happened?" Alex interrupted rudely.

"The doctors have just rung; they said it wasn't looking good but after…" Silenced filled the air. From the distance a lot of shouting could be heard.

"Shaz?"

"Ma'am, go to the hospital and see him .I have to go, Keats is ordering everyone out now. I think it's the gunman." Shaz hung up the phone, leaving Alex clinging to her hopes that he was okay. She had no choice but to go and visit him in the unwelcoming wards of the hospital. She had never liked the smell of hospitals. She hated the way it seemed to contaminate you the moment you entered the reception and seemed to seep into the very pores of your skin. It was very much like a mortuary Alex thought grimly to herself. Although, Alex knew of not one person who remotely likes the idea of visiting a loved one in such a place, especially in uncertain circumstances like these.

I took her just thirty minutes to reach the hospital doors. It took Alex a further three before stepping over the threshold and 2 more before she asked for directions to room 32. She was putting it off and she knew it. The closer it got to actually confronting him the scarier it seemed.

'Excuse me, Miss. Are you lost?' A soft female voice from behind ask kindly.

'No. No, I'm just…' Alex indicated to the door in front of her as the young lady smiled and walked away.

Alex's heart was pounding in her chest, her eyes watered and her whole body was rigid with fear. She didn't want to lose someone else she loved and Gene was close to being lost. Alex grasped the ice cold handle, clinging onto it longer than necessary, and swung the door open to reveal the clinical room within. She didn't pay any attention to the surroundings, her gaze fixed completely on the pasty faced, overweight, slightly narcissistic DCI propped up on the hard bed in the centre of the room.

'Bolly! Great just what I need, someone else to moan at me,' Gene welcomed Alex.

A weak smile broke across her face as DI Drake sat on the hard chair next to her boss, her hands crossed in her lap and her face focused on Gene.

'You are going to be okay, aren't you?' Alex asked nervously, dreading not only the answer but the smart arse comment he was bound to reply with. Surprising Alex, he reached down and touched Alex on the knee comfortingly. Alex raised her head to meet his gaze. His eyes were uncharacteristically watering, his face looking weary and tired and his body rendered useless. Alex couldn't stop the tears falling softly and steadily from her eyes.

'Come on Bolls,' Gene said.

'It's just. You're everyone's rock Gene. You're the one stable thing in this world. The one constant. You can't be like…this,' Alex tearfully told him. She couldn't stop herself, she was emotionally drained and felt like just collapsing right there

'Alex…Alex, look at me. I am _always _going to be here. You can't get rid of me that easily!' Alex chuckled in response, of course Gene could never be serious for too long. He couldn't let his guard down long enough to reach out to him. It annoyed Alex, but she knew she couldn't change him and even if she could she knew she wouldn't.

Alex stood, taking his hand in hers and squeezing it tightly, before bringing herself to her feet.

'Gene?'

He hesistated before bring his gaze up to Alex.

'I'm sorry,'

Alex let Gene's hand fall gracefully from her grip and walked out of the room without looking back. She wasn't ever going to look back.

_Thank you for reading, please leave a comment on what you think of it, any ideas or anything you'd like to see in the upcoming chapters and any tips on improvement. Even just letting me know you've read it, I love to hear from you! Thank you once again._


End file.
